Le Clan Weasley: Changer le destin
by tomoe-chi
Summary: Lucy Weasley a un don qui lui permet de voir, comprendre mais aussi de changer le destin. Scorpius Malfoy a grandement besoin que quelqu'un l'aide à changer le sien ! /!\ Homophobes, passez votre chemin


Lucy Weasley avait 7 ans lorsque son don se déclara pour la première fois. A cette époque, elle faisait encore chambre commune avec Molly qui en avait 12 et était de retour de Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. Elles s'apprêtaient à rejoindre leurs parents pour le petit déjeuner lorsqu'une étrange et puissante sensation la parcourut, un frisson la gagna. Des images, claires, nettes et précises, se mirent à danser devant ses yeux.

-Papa ! Hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons, faisant sursauter sa sœur qui lui demanda d'une voix énervée quel était son problème.

Les pas pressés de sa mère dans les escaliers se firent entendre. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Audrey Weasley apparut devant elle, en panique.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?

-Où est papa ?

-Déjà parti travailler, ma puce. Il avait rendez-vous tôt ce matin.

-Dis-lui de revenir, ordonna Lucy.

-Je ne vais pas déranger ton père pendant qu'il travaille ma chérie, opposa sa mère. Sois raisonnable.

-Appelle-le ! Appelle-le, appelle-le, appelle-le ! Ordonna de nouveau Lucy.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Maman ne peut pas régler le problème ?

Lucy fit « non » de la tête avant de se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes, des larmes d'adultes, silencieuses. Décontenancée, Audrey interrogea Molly du regard. Son aînée secoua la tête en réponse. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il se passait.

Enfin, Audrey décida d'appeler son mari par réseau des cheminées, Percy en ayant une dans son bureau. Mais personne ne répondit. « Il doit être occupé, se dit-elle, j'essaierai plus tard. » Elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Quelques minutes plus tard, une lettre arriva de Ste Mangouste. Un feu s'était déclaré au ministère de la magie, dans le département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Percy Weasley, directeur du département des transports magiques qui occupait le bureau d'à côté, avait été gravement brûlé à la jambe mais ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Il y avait eu, en revanche, sept personnes qui avaient été moins chanceuses.

Pour ses parents, ce fut la seule et unique fois où un tel évènement se produisit. Ils en furent rassurés (elle n'avait pas de don bizarre et compliqué à vivre, ouf !) et n'en parlèrent à personne.

En vérité, tous les ans et à (à peu près) la même date, fin décembre, elle avait ce même sentiment étrange juste avant d'avoir une vision qui se produirait dans l'année. Oh bien sûr, ce n'étaient pas ses seules visions. Mais de façon inaltérable, elle en avait une grosse toutes les fins décembre. Quelques fois, elle pouvait dater sa vision, quelques fois elle en était incapable. Avec le temps et l'expérience, elle avait réussi à faire la différence entre les visions préventives (qu'elle devait tenter d'empêcher) et les visions immuables (celles qui arriveraient quoi qu'elle fasse). Ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas toujours aussi grave que la première fois avec l'incendie du ministère mais chacun de ces évènements étaient importants pour la trame du destin. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle les voyait.

Lucy se réveilla en sursaut et bondit hors de son lit. Elle était en sixième année à Gryffondor et avait décidé pour la première fois de rester à Poudlard pour Noël. Elle dormait profondément en cette nuit du 21 au 22 décembre, lorsqu'une nouvelle vision l'avait réveillée.

Elle enfila son peignoir et sortit à la hâte en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller la seule de ses camarades de chambre qui était restée aussi.

Passant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, elle prit immédiatement le chemin de la tour d'astronomie, se mettant à courir sur la route car elle n'était pas à côté et qu'il y avait urgence. A l'extérieur, l'obscurité était maître et le vent glacial. Une silhouette était debout sur le rebord de la tour, faisant face au vide, un jeune homme.

-Hey !

La silhouette se retourna, le visage dissimulé par les ombres avant de s'enfuir vers les escaliers par lesquels elle venait d'arriver. En adrénaline, elle essaya de le rattraper.

-Attends !

Il courait trop vite. Alors qu'elle le suivait, elle marcha sur un tissu, glissa et se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe. Elle se laissa tomber sur une marche d'escalier et attrapa le tissu coupable. C'était une écharpe vert et argent.

Il y avait quelques part dans ce château un serpentard qu'elle venait de sauver, mais pour combien de temps ?


End file.
